


Fic Prompt Fill: Reunited

by koalathebear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt from anon on tumblr:</b> Finn wakes up and realizes Rey isn't there and then they reunite. Is he mad? Relieved? Happy?</p><p>*</p><p>Just a little scribble in response to my request for prompts over at this <a href="http://koalathebear.tumblr.com/post/135877026941/star-wars-the-force-awakens-fic-prompts">post</a>.  Set some time after Star Wars: The Force Awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic Prompt Fill: Reunited

Finn blinks fuzzily, staring up into the expressionless metallic face of a droid. 

“Don’t try to move too soon, sir,” it tells him calmly. "You’ve been in a medically induced coma. Expect to experience confusion, agitation, drowsiness or aggression.“

"Not all at once, I hope,” Finn quips but the droid stares at him unblinkingly.

“That is not possible, sir although it may be possible for you to experience multiple symptoms contemporaneously.”

“Where’s Rey?” he asks, glancing around. His throat feels dry and his body feels heavy as though he hasn’t moved in days.

“Do you feel any pain?” the droid asks him, ignoring his question as it runs through a checklist, shining a light into his eyes to check his pupils.

“No pain,” he replies.

“Any nausea?“

"No.”

“Are you hungry?”

“No. Is it my turn to ask a question yet?” he asked plaintively.

The medical droid falls silent and he takes the silence as an indication that he has been given permission to continue. "Where am I?“

"You are back on D'Qar.”

“Where’s Rey? Did we destroy the Starkiller Base?”

“Your friend has gone in search of the General’s brother Luke Skywalker. I confirm that the Starkiller base was destroyed.”

Finn sank back onto his pillow, aware that there was a throbbing in his temples. His first concern upon waking up had been Rey’s well-being – had the mission rescued her successfully or had she been left behind at the Starkiller Base.

You appear to have a headache,“ the droid observed and Finn winced as he was injected with what he assumed was a form of pain relief.

“But she’s uninjured." 

"As at the time of her departure from D'Qar, your friend was unhurt.” Finn’s eyelids become very heavy as he realises that the injection had actually administered a sedative. 

“I want to be awake when she comes back …” he protests drowsily, his speech heavy and his words slurred … 

*

“I thought you said he was awake.” There is a note of accusation in the voice that filters through the haze of sleep. 

Another voice spoke. "He came out of his coma yesterday. We had to give him a sedative because he had some pain.“ 

"Rey?” Finn asks, forcing his eyes open with an effort. With a huge effort he manages to focus his vision on Rey’s concerned face. 

“You’re back,” he mumbles, staring up at her face. Her face is lightly tanned and she looks well. Relief floods over him and he slumps back onto the bed. 

She throws her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. 

Finn winces slightly but any pain he feels is nothing in comparison with his happiness in knowing that Rey is safe and here with him. 

“Yes I’m back - and so are you.”


End file.
